


Video War

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [15]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Instagram
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Max try to embarrass one another on instagram.</p><p>based on <a href="http://urbiezira.tumblr.com/post/124829852372/grizztina-ohhhh-my-gosh-why-did-i-havent">THIS</a> tumblr post.  Thanks to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/urbiezira">urbiezira</a> for the heads up and making me write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video War

Max walked into the back of the garage ready to prepare himself for FP1. Most of the engineers were out the front, making sure everything was right with the car and setting up communications. He had just started stretching when he noticed his team mate sat on a chair partly concealed by boxes.

Carlos had his eyes closed and he looked like he was talking to himself. Max walked over, careful not to make too much noise, and discovered that the Spaniard was practising his drive. He had his steering wheel in his hands, and every now and then flicked imaginary gear paddles.

Max pulled his phone out of his pocket, quietly unlocking it and opening instagram. He switched to video mode and silently walked around Carlos, filming his practise and posting it to twitter for the fans to see. 

Carlos still had his eyes closed, not quite finished on the lap as Max tiptoed out of the room and began to warm up in the paddock.

\-----

After the race, Carlos tapped his phone and opened instagram. His feed loaded slowly and he leaned back in the chair to scroll through.

Max had posted a video...

It took a few seconds to load, at first pointing at the floor before tilting upwards to reveal himself, eyes closed, concentrating on his imaginary race.

"The little shit," he whispered to himself, glancing up to see if he was around, "I'm going to kill him."

"Kill who?" Marco asked, appearing in the doorway.

Carlos showed him the video.

"Oh yea, I saw that," Marco grinned, heading back out of the door.

"Do you know where Max is?" Carlos shouted after him, getting up from the chair and following his race engineer into the paddock.

Marco pointed towards the teams trailer and Carlos strode off, not sure exactly what he was going to do, but he was at least going to tickle the younger driver in the spot he knew made him laugh so hard he'd choke on his own breath.

He opened the door to the trailer and peaked inside. There was nobody on the sofas and Carlos was about to leave and check in the garage when he realised the toilet door said 'engaged'.

There was a screwdriver on the side, left by one of the engineers earlier that morning, and Carlos grinned to himself.

He quietly creeped across the room, taking the screwdriver with him as his lifted his phone up, opening instagram and starting to record a video.

It began recording just as he reached the door, slowly sliding the screwdriver into the screw on the lock and twisting it open.

He pushed the door open slowly and stuck his phone through the crack, laughing as Max's shrieked and his naked legs and flailing arms came into shot.

"OMG CARLOS!" Max screamed, jumping up from the toilet and trying to hide his dignity, "I was taking a dump!"

Carlos was almost crying with laughter as Max tried to pull his underwear up with one hand whilst still covering his genitals.

"Pay back," he wheezed, the time on the video finally running out, "Aaaand, posted."

He tapped 'done' and watched as the loading bar slid across until it was finished, dropping the screwdriver as he headed out of the trailer, ready to run.

"When I've finished this shit," Max shouted, slamming the toilet door shut again, "I'm going to shove that screwdriver up your arse!"


End file.
